This invention relates to cultivating tools, many types of cultivating tools for individual manual operation have been proposed. To use most of them the user must bend his or her back, squat, get down on his or her knees, or sit on the ground or a stool.
The short 12xe2x80x3 to 14xe2x80x3 sized hand held rake, shovel or hoe, will do just as good of a job of cultivating and extracting the weeds, weed roots and root vines but will exert much energy from the user.
It is the object of this invention to provide a cultivating tool which doesn""t require the user to bend, squat, get down on knees or sit and move a stool.
It is the object of this invention to do the same weed, weed root, root vine removing and cultivating job as the above mentioned band held tools.
It is the object of this invention to remove from and around and in the flower beds or vegetable gardens any undesired uncultivated plants such as weeds, weed roots and root vines that tend to crowd out the desired crop.
It is the object of the invention to entwine a given amount of weeds, weed roots, and root vines on and around the center pin and the plurality of tines with their double-edge plows. A cutting sleeve mounted around the shank center pin and under the cross arms is affixed to a sleeve mounted around the shank above the cross arms by two rods with the sleeve above the cross arms held up by a spring. When the sleeve above cross arm is shoved down the shank it will cause the sleeve below the cross arms to cut and loosen the weeds, weed roots and root vines causing them to be pushed off the center prin. The weeds, weed roots and root vines should be collected in a container to be disposed of later.
It is the object of this invention to provide a hand tool crank or a source of power such as an electric drill which at high speeds cultivates the soil while entangling a given amount of weeds, weed roots and root vines to the cultivating tines and center pin. Pushing down said sleeve will rid the tool of the entangled debris.